


Some call it art

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Casual nakedness, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: A bet is a bet and you've got to pay what is due, should you loose.





	Some call it art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkuisitivSkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/gifts).



> My dear, here it is :D
> 
> These two prompts were just awesome, you wouldnt believe how much fun I had with them^^ The possibilities....  
> I was sooooo close to using them in the modernAU, with changing things up a bit, but then I thought that you should at least get one fic the way you prompted it^^  
> Soooooooooo, I hope you, and everybody else reading this, likes it :D
> 
> If you do, I'd be glad for kudos or maybe even a line or two what you liked especially :D

“We bet, and you lost, so you have to do it!”

He looked too smug, way too smug about this whole deal.

“Can I at least choose by myself?”

Saw him shrug, watched when she walked past the walls of the parlour, taking in the wide array of choices. It ranged from cheesy to classic, though she’d not seen the right thing as of yet.

“You can’t draw this out Liv, so don’t try.”

Threw him a look, big mouth stretched to a grin. Huffed, not because she’d have tried to, but because he dared to question her.

“Already decided, Ma’am?”

The man going to do it huge, could very-well be one of her own. She smiled up at him, mixture of pressure and alcohol giving her an idea that could turn this to fun.

“Got pen and paper for me?”

The guy walking to the back, coming back with the desired items and handing them to her. She sat down on a high stool, almost falling while doing so and giggling at that.

Damn the alcohol.

Buccaneer coming up behind her, hands sneaking along her waist, looking over her shoulder.

Laughing.

“You are so extra!”

* * *

 

The number of women at the Fort could be counted on one hand.

This made the showers assigned to them rather spacious in comparison, not to mention that each of them had access to even better facilities because of their postings.

The doc could take advantage of the medical tubs, Miller and Meyer worked in the waterworks down in the underbelly of the wall, where they maybe or maybe not had turned one of the excess-basins into a heated swimming-pool. She of course did not know of the unofficial onsen-like structure and never relaxed for an hour in it. Had her own bathtub and only used that, should anybody ask, smirking and talking about the perks of being a General.

Number five in their little group was Herford, the only one without a direct option to indulge in something else than a shower, though got the chance when the doc was in the right mood to share. Not counting the weekly meeting in the underbelly.

The latest attack by the Drachmans had them all fighting or repairing or patching up people at breakneck speed. Had left them all covered in blood or soot. Their weekly pool-meeting was substituted by a meeting in the women’s showers.

“Is that a tattoo?”

Put shampoo and loofa on the little ledge, turning towards the doc.

“I’ve had it for years Patricia, you’re that blind without your glasses?”

Heard the quip of another, inwardly groaning at having abolished the hierarchy in the showers.

“Ugh, distraction-tactic number fourteen!”

“Miller!”

Her angry remark cut short by Herford, butting in too.

“What?! According to the book it is!”

Now she audibly groaned, damning casual nakedness. Should make a mystery out of her body like anybody else. Wondered if men had such problems.

Patricia having searched for her glasses by now, putting them back on. Peering beneath her boobs in a way that had her raise her eyebrows. Having nothing to hide and openly staring were two different things after all.

“I don’t mean your paw, we all have one. The one over your heart, it’s new!”

Damned Buccaneer under her breath and reflexes severely slowed by the consumption of alcohol.

Wanted to open her mouth and say something, when the other ladies butted in again.

“I think it looks nice!”

“Like a whole in your chest!”

“I think they call it 3D-tattoo?”

It was Patricia that crunched up her nose.

“It’ll look horrible if you get stabbed again and I’ll have to stitch you up!”

Eternally glad that this comment shifted the focus from her to the doc, who was now getting berated by the others.

“Oh, you can’t be serious Pat?!”

“And that’s why we can’t have anything nice!”

“Then maybe put some effort into stitching her up should that happen!”

The short-haired women taking off her glances again, looking like she regretted ever having brought it up. Grumbling to herself when stepping under the water.

“Yeah sure, the General gets stabbed and I’m at fault when there are scars!”

Felt herself laugh, stepping under the water too. Getting to work on her hair, sodden with blood, red-tinted water swirling beneath her feet.

Smiling to herself when she scrapped with her loofa over the still tender skin.

* * *

 

“It’s really beautiful.”

The big-guy sounding almost wistful when touching along the edges of the ink, staring in a way she’d have berated him for already if it were not with such softness in his eyes.

“You made me do it, so you should feel proud!”

Grinned at him, their shared privacy giving her more confidence than her sabre ever could.

“I only offered up a stupid bet you took me up on. Honestly, I’d been so damn sure you’d win!”

“Wanted a new tattoo yourself?”

Him laughing at that, her too, his fingers tracing over her skin idly.

“Maybe next time. But really, I thought you could do that trick with flipping the bottle?”

“And I can! But god, I was drunk that day. Think it was you brining me one shot after the other.”

Took his hand in her own, tracing his fingers while they were tracing the picture over her heart.

“Maybe I knew that it would be something special?”

It was.

Had depth, looked like a cavity over her heart, like you could take a look insider her chest. The heart was done realistically, a flesh hand over it and a metal one. Putting slight pressure on the muscle, looking like it beat when she drew breath. Gleaming eyes in the darkness behind it, like a bears. Colours vibrant, nothing for the faint of heart, really. Had marvelled at the man in the back-alley parlour and the skill he possessed. His touches had been feather-light, his cheeks tinted red at the sight of an exposed chest.

Buccaneers breath close to her ear now, having moved up stealthily, considering his bulk.

“And what will you get, next time?”

Heard him laugh close to her, his warm breath washing over her skin, goosebumps rising.

“Anything you want!”

Kissed her earlobe, chuckling deeply. Face only falling when he heard her dark laughter.

“I should not have said that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
